Samurai Troopers: Temptation
by Tsumira
Summary: Four girls invade the Netherrealm capturing the masho armor, Kayura has escaped but doesn't know that the Troopers' armors have already been destroyed! WHO will save the world!


Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
  
Temptation  
  
Chapter One. Foreshadow  
  
Her heart was still stampeding out of control. Her twilight blue hair was desheveled from the escape. Her hand still clung tightly to the staff that had saved her, and she wrenched it tighter as she realized that she might be the only survivor.  
  
Kayura needed help and there were only five she could turn to. However, would the Samurai Troopers remember her after twenty years had past? She could not sense their armors and assumed that they must be sleeping. The Troopers would be hard to find while their armors slumbered, and even harder to find after all of the years gone by.  
  
Meanwhile, an arguement brewed between a beautiful maiden with a slender figure and cherry pink hair and a shorter young girl with short chocolate brown hair whose bangs nearly concealed both of her big, brown eyes.  
  
"You let him escape! You shouldn't have followed me! Our Mistress will surely punish you!", the pretty maiden informed. "Not my fault.", the other whined not wanting to instigate anything. "Sakura, as I recall, you had allowed the bearer of spring to escape as well.", an elegant and refined young blonde reminded. "They couldn't have been so difficult, so long as you had patience. I waited for Anubis to be offguard and struck him down with little complication.", a younger girl commented with long black hair put up in long flowing pigtails.  
  
"Why do you two always side with Rea? She's not even pretty!" "Yuuwaku-sama appointed Rea-chan as our leader and we must respect that." "Grace-chan is right, ya know. Yuu-sama knows best!" "Yuki, you're so naive. Rea has no talent or ability without Yuuwaku-hime's power.", Sakura retorts.  
  
"Warui....", Rea complained to herself. "Obviously not if Yuu-sama made her leader.", Yuki informed. "Rea-chan, will you defend yourself?" "No thanks, Grace-chan.", Rea replied. "You're such a baby, Rea!", Sakura taunted and kicked her. "Ow...itai!", Rea whined and started to cry.  
  
"HARU!", an angry voice storms. "Yu-Yu-Yuu-waku-hime!", Sakura stuttered. "Yuuwaku-sama.", Grace greeted and bowed her head as she curtsied. "Yuu-sama!", Yuki spoke as she bent over in a bow. "Yuuhime-chan.", Rea spoke in a emotionless tone as she bowed low on her knees.  
  
A stunningly beautiful and tall woman with perfect curves, lush lips, a blossoming bossom, and silky long hair with her long bangs carefully groomed to one side, sexily covering her left eye, walked up to the four girls. Her next course of action was to trip Sakura face down into the floor. "Do not strike your leader again, Haru. You have already disappointed me with your failure." "Fo-fo-forgive me, Mistress!" "Then...correct your mistake."  
  
Unable to locate the Troopers by their armors, Kayura had to rely on sheer luck. Fortunately, luck was on her side. As she wandered the city streets in the guise of a tourist, a handsome blonde caught her eye. She would not have taken any notice had not his one eye been covered.  
  
"Kourin no Seiji! Seiji, is that you?" "Dare...? Kayura?!", Seiji exclaimed and approached Kayura. "I am so relieved to see you!" "Why? Is something wrong? You look thrashed." "You...you...you're still in contact with the others, correct?", Kayura inquired. "Of course. We've kept in touch ever since then. I take it that you could use a friend or five. Let's just head over to my bachelor pad and round them up now."  
  
After they arrived at Seiji's swank apartment, Seiji brought out his most comfortable pillows for Kayura, which so happened to have been Hello Kitty. After he was certain that Kayura was relaxed at his pad, he began calling the others. "This is Sanada Ryo residence. I'm not available at the moment so leave a message after the tiger roars. ROAR!" "Yo, Ryo. Seiji here. Hot chick at the pad. Come at six." "Good day. You have reached the residence of the Mouri Family. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get in touch with you as soon as possible. Thanks!" "Shin, I have a pretty lady and I need help cooking. Please come by at six." "This is the Faun Family Message Machine. You know the drill." "Hey Shuu! Shin's coming to the pad!" "Moshi moshi. Hashiba desu." "Hey Touma!" "I'm not home so leave a message after the beep.", the machine continued. "Dammit Touma I'm gonna kill you! Well...just come by at six. I need to borrow some of your uh...Shakespherian sonnets."  
  
When six 'o clock came, all of the Troopers arrived at Seiji's apartment. "I can't stay too long Seiji, my daughter's cooking and I want my home to still be standing.", Shin informed appologetically. "Aw man, that sucks.", Shuu complained. "So what's...the hell? What's Kayura doing here?!", Touma exclaimed. "Is something wrong Seiji?", Ryo wondered. "I'm sorry I brought all of you here like this," Kayura began, "but we've been under attack in the Netherrealm. I'm afraid that out of the Masho, I'm the only survivor." 


End file.
